The Dreams Legacy
by AnTwan
Summary: A trainer from Blackthorn and his Tangela set out on a Poke'mon adventure
1. Chapter 1: Mystic Routing

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the rights to Poke'mon, there for I am only borrowing the characters. Poke'mon are a copyright of Nintendo 1995-2001  
  
The Dreams Legacy  
  
Chapter 1: Mystic Routing  
  
"No! How could I have lost? I was so strong! Please don't let it end this way, not here!" the young man screams into the cold night. The bright lights beating down and the boos and cheers from the crowd overloading his system. Then it hits him like a ton of bricks "I lost... for the first time in this league I lost... and too him! How?" the wave of hatred, sadness and despair wiped over him. The sorrow of his defeat to this youngster, this... child swelled inside him until he could take it no more. He burst into tears as the entire crowd booed his poor sportsmanship and he is dragged out of the stadium. In the darkness, he opens his eyes.  
  
The familiar scene of his room meets his eye. Thomas sits up. He is short for his age with brown laid hair that falls neatly to either side. As he sits up in his bed his eyes wonder around the room. "Not again..." he thinks, "not the dream again... just one week before my 11th and it comes in more strong, less blurred... how can this be? Is it an omen? Am I truly not to become a Poke'mon trainer?" as he looked at the posters and dolls of all his favorite poke'mon around the room he knew this was his calling and there would be no way around it, not even some silly dreams. He lay his head back down on his pillow and had one last thought before falling asleep, "wouldn't it be great to actually make it that far? Papa would have been proud if I had actually get that far." 


	2. Chapter 2: Anticipated Awakinings

Chapter 2: Anticipated Awakenings  
  
The sunlight shone Bright through the slowpoke and likitung curtains and a pattern of squares and triangles across the room through the stitched valance. The sound of a cooing Pidgey filled the room through the open window and a Scyther alarm clock began going off.  
  
Thomas sat up and rubbed his eyes. He hadn't had a very restful sleep after the nightmare but he was awake now. It was the fourteenth time he had had the dream, each time becoming more and more clear. Thomas climbed out of bed and hoped into the shower then got dressed and went down to breakfast. His little sister was sitting on the couch watching cartoons and his mom was making French toast and bacon. He sat and watched the baby shelder learn to swim on the cartoon and then sat for breakfast.  
  
After breakfast Thomas asked his mom what was going on that day.  
  
"You have your chores today. No playing until it is done!" his mom told him.  
  
"But mom!" he replied.  
  
"No buts, now off you go."  
  
And so off he went up to pick up his room and make his bed.  
  
After completing all of his chores for the day it had become 5:00 in the evening. He sat down to watch the news with his mom and a commercial came on. The announcer on the T.V. was annoying but it wasn't the voice Thomas was interested in, it was the message. "Are you a poke'mon trainer? Are you going to be soon?" Thomas would always say yes here even though he knew it couldn't hear him. "Well if you are or will be by the 21st then you can compete in the Jr. Trainer cup for $100" Thomas loved this because his birthday was only four days away on the 18th which was plenty of time to get and train a Poke'mon. He decided to go outside for a moment and watch the sunset on the horizon, safe from the Yanma and dunsparce from biting because of their screened in veranda. The brisk win from the ice cave blew over from the ice path. He new he was just up the hill from where he would receive his first poke'mon. He got more and more anxious with each day. Of course the dreams didn't help. The only way he could interrupt them is that they were saying he would fail.  
  
He returned inside and lay on his bed. All the thoughts of the day were running throughout his head. Then he thought for a moment and set grabbed a pen and some paper. He set them on his nightstand and went to sleep. 


	3. Chapter 3: New Beginnings

Chapter 3: New Beginnings  
  
Thomas awoke. He had the dream again. Not even the dream could get him down today. He was 11 now. This was the day his mom promised he could go to New Bark Town. Every time he asked how they would go down she would say, "You'll see!" He didn't feel any older though. His mom had been hugging and talking to him all week because she knew that living way up high on a mountain and on the other side of an ice cavern she would not see him for a very, very long time. He sat in bed for a while. It was still early, around 7:00 am. His Mom was probably making him a breakfast omelet and his sister Leslie was probably pasting together a birthday card. Thomas decided to sit in his bed a while and just when he thought he could smell his breakfast he ran down stairs to find it completely empty. There was a note on the table that said "Happy Birthday Hun, I took Leslie to Susie's then I have to run some errands around town. You can make your self some waffles and or wait for me at noon. Love ya, Mom" Thomas looked at the clock. It was 8:00 AM. Thomas sighed and grabbed some waffles. After breakfast he sat and played Super Smash Bros: Melee on his Game Cube until noon.  
  
"Hey Thomas!" Thomas' mom re-appears.  
  
"Oh, hi!" Thomas shut off the Game Cube and walked over to his mom who was holding a package and a metal saucer. "What are those for?" Thomas asked.  
  
"You'll see," said his Mom, "come with me please" Thomas followed his mom outside to the edge of the mountain. "Now Thomas," his mom began while putting the saucer on the ground. "Put this in your bag and open it at the bottom. It is from your sister, you will find my present to you in side Professor Elm's lab. Now, sit down on this saucer while I put the package in your pack." She slid the package in while he sat down. "I bet you have been wondering how you would get down… well here you go, I love you!" With that his mom gave the saucer a great push and sent Thomas flying down the hill. Thomas screamed the whole way! He rode past Donphans and Skarmorys and some other trainers. He looked back and saw just dust. The trainers everywhere stopped and turned their heads. That's when he looked down and saw a Poke'mon being trained against a rock but there was a problem. He was heading straight for the rock! He pulled the front up and scraped right over the rock taking off a chunk. The saucer went flying away from him but he had time to grab the piece of stone. He looked down and saw it wasn't a rock but a poke'mon and the trainer caught it. It seemed to be like a Graveller he had once seen on a TV documentary. He was falling to the ground with out his saucer and the ground was getting closer and then… SMACK! Down he rolled to the bottom of the hill. He was covered in dust, dirt and scrapes. He stood up and walked into the guardhouse.  
  
"Good heavens!" the guard stated, "you look absolutely terrible! Have a drink of water." He tossed the bottle to Thomas who slurped it down.  
  
"Thanks." Thomas replied, "Which way to New Bark?" he asked.  
  
"Just out and to the left." The guard said.  
  
"Thanks." Said Thomas and he left. He walked for a little while seeing Sentret and Pidgeys swarming the area. He also noticed much younger trainers then he had seen on that hill. He pressed on until he reached the lab. He walked in and found Professor Elm. "Professor Elm I presume."  
  
"Correct, and you would be?" he asked spinning around.  
  
"I…I'm Thomas" He stammered.  
  
"Thomas Newberry? Oh I talked to your mom, here, the present from her!" Professor Elm handed him a poke'ball.  
  
"Oh! What is it?" he asked. "Hey! I got a present from Leslie too!" he pulled out the package and found some poke'gear. "YES! I wanted this bad!"  
  
"Ha Ha!" said Elm, I have a gift for you too, well actually two, one from me and one from my friend Professor Oak.  
  
"The Professor Oak? You mean the Professor Oak of Poke'mon talk? He is awesome!" said Thomas.  
  
"Well, first from me" said Elm handing Thomas an egg.  
  
"What's Inside?" Thomas asked.  
  
"Well I was hoping you would find out for me." Replied Elm.  
  
"Really, you mean it?" asked Thomas  
  
"Sure, and now from Oak" Elm presented Thomas with a Poke'dex.  
  
"Wow… a Poke'dex." Said Thomas  
  
"Yes, now go and train, and call me when that egg hatches!" said Elm so Thomas turned to leave when he was stopped by Elms aid.  
  
"Happy Birthday, take these, they will be very useful" said the aide handing Thomas 10 Poke'balls.  
  
"Thanks! I will remember that!" and off Thomas went but it was late and he needed a place to stay. He saw a lady watching him who approached him.  
  
"Are you a new trainer?" the lady asked.  
  
"Yes I am why?" Thomas asked.  
  
"Well my son is too, say don't you think it is a little late for you to start, why don't you come and stay in his room!" she replied, "My name is Ms. Ketchum"  
  
"Fine by me, I am Thomas, pleased to meet you." And off they went. There he goes, starting his adventure.  
  
  
  
IMPORTANT: What to hatch? Let me know what YOU think should be in that egg, E-mail me at AnTwan1487@aol.com! 


	4. Chapter 4: Living destiny

Chapter 4: Living Destiny  
  
"No! Where are you taking me! Stop this I say! Now! Do you know who I am?" Came the bellows and moans of a man being haplessly dragged through the dirt. Tears stung his face as they rolled down his cheeks. The bright lights slowly faded into darkness of a stone hallway. "Do you hear me? Un- hand me! I shouldn't have lost. He cheated!" He screamed as he was shoved in to the back of a security van. The van began to roll and he sat in the back and cried. The scene blacked out.  
  
Thomas awoke in the bed of another young Pokémon trainer. A young boy named Ketchum's home. His mother had been more then hospitable to Thomas and for that he was grateful to whoever he was. Thomas stretched and put on his vest and walked down stairs where Ms. Ketchum was making toast.  
  
"Good Morning," she said, "would you like some toast?" she asked.  
  
"Good Morning to you too," he replied, "I would love some." So Thomas ate until he was full and then he walked out side with his Pokéball in hand. He stared at it a minuet and then threw it as hard as he could at the ground it front of him. "GO POKÉMON!" he shouted. The ball flew open and bright lights flew everywhere. The light blinded Thomas, and it took him a minuet to see again when the Pokémon finally came out. Standing before him was a pile of lime green vines with feet.  
  
"Tangela!" it said aloud.  
  
"What the?" said Thomas pulling out his Pokédex.  
  
"Tangela, the weed Pokémon. Its black body is covered in thick purple vines." His Pokédex said.  
  
"Purple? Hey! This one is green! That's cheap!" Thomas yelled. The Pokédex snapped back on.  
  
"This Pokémon is called 'shiny', meaning strangely colored. This Pokémon's special color is lime green" it said in its rigid computer voice.  
  
"Wow," said Thomas in astonishment, "my very own 'shiny'."  
  
"Tangela!" it exclaimed. So Thomas began training. He fought wild Pidgey, and Rattata, Weedle, and Caterpie. He even fought some Senteret. He knew he still had three days to get to Azalea Town for the competition. He had to hurry, but he had to train too. He would leave that night for Cherry Grove City where he would stay until the next day when he would head out. So he trained for the rest of the day and headed out. It was dark on the path and he started to frighten himself. suddenly he heard voices, he immediately jumped behind a tree. Two figures dressed in black appeared. one had purple hair that was parted to one side and the other had long flowing red hair that ended in a curl. The one with purple hair was carrying a glass globe with a light bulb on top. There was a small yellow thing in the glass globe.  
  
"I can't believe we finally snagged this Pikachu!" the one with the Purple hair said.  
  
"Yeah, Yeah, let's just get it to the boss!" snapped the one with the red hair. A Meowth jumped up out of no where.  
  
"Pay Day! Pay Day! Ha ha ha ha ha ha!" it chanted. Thomas was surprised the Meowth could talk.  
  
"I have to stop them!" Thomas said. he jumped out into the road stopping the people dead in their tracks.  
  
"What do you think you are doing?" the one with the purple hair said.  
  
"Stopping you!" Thomas said.  
  
"Well then..." said the one with the red hair, "Prepare for trouble!"  
  
"Make it double!" said the one with the purple hair. they traded off from then on.  
  
"To protect the world from devastation."  
  
"To unite all people within our nation"  
  
"To denounce the evils of truth and love"  
  
"To extend our reach to the stars above"  
  
"Jessie"  
  
"James"  
  
"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light"  
  
"surrender now or prepare to fight, fight, fight"  
  
"Meowth, that's right!" said the Meowth. suddenly, a light flashed and a new Pokémon appeared.  
  
"WOBUFETT!" said a large blue bulb-like Pokémon with a black tail.  
  
"I don't care who you are, your thieves and that is all that matters. GO TANGELA!" Thomas yelled the last part while hurling the Pokéball into the ground. Bright lights flew everywhere. Tangela popped out just like always did.  
  
"Tangela!" it cried before going into battle.  
  
"Vine whip them, now" Thomas yelled, two vines shot from the back of Tangela and smacked the humans in the face. They fell onto the ground with a sickening SMACK! Meowth jumped up and grabbed the globe and Wobufett tried to eat him.  
  
"get off me you buffoon!" yelled Meowth.  
  
"SLEEP POWDER, NOW!" Thomas screamed and a blue powder flew from Tangela and got on the two other Pokémon. Thomas grabbed the globe and freed the Pikachu. It jumped down and used thunder on the Pokémon and humans.  
  
"looks like Team Rocket is blasting off again!" they said as they flew away.  
  
"I saw it over there." a girl's voice said. soon two boys and a girl appeared.  
  
"Pikachu!" one of the boys said, "I thought I lost you." he was a little taller then Thomas and looked to be a year or two older. He had wild black hair that he covered with a red and white official Pokémon League hat. He had a black shirt and a blue and white jacket with a green backpack. He turned to Thomas and said. "Thank you so much for saving him from Team Rocket. My name is Ash Ketchum."  
  
"Ketchum?!?" Thomas chocked looking surprised.  
  
"Yes, why?" Ash asked.  
  
"Well, I stayed at your house in New Bark Town!"  
  
"I thought your mom lived in Pallet town." the girl said. She was taller then ash in a small yellow t-shirt and small shorts. She had flaming red hair pulled back into a sideways ponytail. she had a red bag slung over her shoulder. The other boy looked much older and had darker skin and jet black spiky hair. He wore brown pants with an orange shirt and a green vest. he had a backpack and it looked as if his eyes were closed.  
  
"So did I, she must have moved, maybe we will go visit her. Let me introduce you to my friends. this is Misty," he said pointing to the girl.  
  
"pleased to meet you" she said.  
  
"And that is Brock" Ash continued.  
  
"I noticed your Tangela in green and not purple. Very curious." Brock said.  
  
"Well, lets just say he is special. I really must be going, I have quite a way to travel. It was nice meeting you all and perhaps we will meet again some day." Thomas said.  
  
"Probably, then we can battle!" Ash said. So with there parting words off they went and Thomas walked on with reflecting thoughts in his mind. It was his first night spent out of Black thorn. He soon reached Cherry Grove City and he went straight to the Pokémon center and fell asleep in one of the rooms. Tomorrow was going to be a big day. 


End file.
